Star Fox: Revival
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: Weeks after Brynhilde's defeat at Cerinia, the Star Fox team now has part of a map leading to a vector that contains the true source of the Cerinians' power, supposedly hidden away years ago. However, they are not alone in the search and soon it becomes a race to determine the ultimate fate of the planet Cerinia.
1. Prologue

(A/N: For this part here, the song I'm using is "Revival" from Halo 4.)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Cerinia, minutes before self-destruction_

*Tacitus had done all he could in the last half hour but it was too late. He stood in his underground lab, contemplating his final moments. _"I have two choices…" _he thought. _"I can either die here along with my people, or I can take the chance of surviving but in the same process possibly being the last of my kind." _He wasn't afraid of dying but he knew if he did, he certainly wouldn't be welcomed where he was going. No, maybe just maybe, he could do one last good thing for his people.

His latest regret was ever listening to that damn ape, Andross. Andross somehow knew how to manipulate him, using his past biasness against Corneria to his own advantage. And in the process of creating what would turn out to be a deadly weapon, not only was Andross now dead, which made the whole thing pointless now, but he himself also would be the death of his entire planet. Now that he thought about it, maybe that's what Andross wanted in the end. What a conniving bastard…

The truth was he had done his weapon in secret. No one except his own brother was aware of such a creation, although to be fair his brother did not know until the end that it was even a weapon. He did feel sadness for his brother, his wife and their daughter, Krystal. Maybe they would make it out in time… maybe not. Well, he'd see them again one way or another soon enough.

Tacitus looked to the pod he had created months ago. It was supposed to be an escape pod but it wouldn't be leaving the planet it seemed. However, it was constructed of the strongest metal in the entire galaxy. He sighed sadly and went to it, finally stepping inside. The moment was close in hand…

He pushed a few buttons in the pod and secured himself against the back of it as the door closed and his body and wrists were secured. There was enough oxygen to last a few hours. He just hoped the thrusters would make it through. He wouldn't know what it was like to be caught up in an explosion. Usually you see it for a second and then there's only darkness. He waited and braced himself.

Minutes passed by and nothing happened. Had anything happened? Maybe it was just his mind trying to calm him. Strangely he was becoming impatient, and deciding against his best judgment, he pushed a button that allowed him to see what was happening outside…

Only to see white in front of him. No darkness of space. Only white. How could this be, he thought. Maybe he was dead and for some reason his brain was making it seem like he was still alive. _"Well, only one way to find out…" _he thought.

He disabled the lock and slowly the door opened. There was no vacuum of space, nor did he freeze to death or have the oxygen sucked out of him. He cautiously took a step out and found himself touching ground, even though he couldn't see it. "What is this place…?" he said.

Then he heard them. Voices, calling out from everywhere. Were these the voices of the recently departed but some spoke to him, others seemed to be speaking to other voices.

Perhaps this was his punishment now, to be stuck in limbo and have the voices of those he unintentionally slaughtered drive him insane. "I am sorry…" he said, his voice full of regret. "It is my fault and I deserve any punishment I receive."

That seemed to satisfy them, as the voices disappeared. But it wasn't long before new ones came to him, not to scorn him but to comfort him. Strange indeed… They told him he was not dead but, as he figured, stuck in a limbo. But someday he would be able to go back.

"I understand," Tacitus said. "But… why?"

The voices said that the weapon caused an unnatural event. The planet was never destroyed… it somehow was now in a new dimension. It almost seemed laughable, but at this point anything seemed possible. "I have done the impossible," Tacitus said. "And yet, it doesn't bring back the people I care about…"

He was then reassured one day they would come back. And he, Tacitus, can lead them to a bright future. "If this will right all the sins I've committed, I will do whatever I can…" Tacitus said. For now, it was time to go to sleep. He would be awakened in due time.

Tacitus nodded and returned to his pod. The doors behind him closed and suddenly the pod filled up with gas. Tacitus felt his eyes drooping but only one thought stayed in his mind as sleep took him.

_I will be the one to bring glory back to the Cerinian people…_

**Star Fox  
><strong>Revival

* * *

><p>(AN: Hey guys, so I bet you were all wondering why it took so long to come out with this sequel. Well, as I've said countless times, I've gotten tied up with different things and with this particular story I was going to wait a bit. Now I think is a good time to start working on it. By the way, I realize I may have gotten the timeline screwed up behind the first story and this one so I'll make it clear: the events of Cerinian being "destroyed" (remember, they haven't confirmed what happened to the planet but saying "doomed" usually means something pretty bad) were shortly before Star Fox Adventures because I really don't think Krystal would be traveling around the system for X amount of years or months. Still, like I said, it hasn't been completely confirmed yet. Anyway, just wanted to get that out of the way. Hope you all enjoy this story and as always I do not own Star Fox but I will try to keep it as in-character as I can. This is FoxMcCloud7921 signing off.)


	2. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights

_Deep Space_

Krystal rubbed her eyes for what felt like the fourth time in the last twenty minutes. That's how long she had been in the computer room on the _Great Fox II. _She was currently staring at the map that General Brynhilde had previously held. It was a map of the Lylat System, but what was different about this one was the fact that there appeared to be beacons coming from four different planets: Fortuna, Titania, Sauria, and Venom.

As Brynhilde had mentioned, this map was incomplete. There were clues on each of these planets that would complete it and would lead to coordinates that would show a place where supposedly Cerinian technology was being held. As far as Krystal knew, there weren't any planets in the system that hadn't been discovered, but it wouldn't make any sense for these planets to have been left clues if this place, whether it was a planet, planetoid, or meteor for that matter, was in a different system.

"You know, Peppy's going to start feeling threatened if he keeps seeing you in here." Krystal smiled slightly and turned her chair to see Fox staring at her from the door.

"Sorry," Krystal said. "I guess I have been coming in here more and more often."

"You really should get some sleep," Fox said as he came in and stood next to her. "Still nothing huh?"

"No," Krystal said. "I've been thinking a lot but nothing from my past comes close to referencing this. Part of me wonders if my parents knew about this."

"It's possible," Fox said. "Then again, if the Cerinians have been around for so many generations, then it's possible the information could have been forgotten."

"I still don't understand how Brynhilde found this," Krystal said. "Did he know about this before Cerinia even returned?"

"I don't know, but let's be glad he no longer has this information," Fox replied. "Now that I think about it, I remember seeing pictures on Cerinia that resembled the Krazoa. Could they have played a part in this?"

"I guess we would have to ask them," Krystal said. She then paused. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble…"

"I suppose we could use a little downtime," Fox said, smiling. "But I think we should talk about it in the morning, when everyone else is awake. It's pretty late you know."

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using is "This Armour" from Halo 4.)

* * *

><p>Krystal yawned slightly. "You're right about that," she said. "Don't worry, I'll join you shortly. Just a few more minutes." Fox nodded and then left the room. *Krystal looked at the screen again, her thoughts once again flying through her mind. <em>"Mother…Father," <em>she thought. _"I know you may not have the answers but… what does this all mean… and why go to all the trouble?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Macbeth Space<em>

The ship _Valiant Edge _was sitting on the edge of space, as if waiting. It was an impressive freighter, not quite as big as a standard Cornerian freighter but it could hold itself in a fight if it needed to, although of course some of the weapon modifications would be termed illegal by current Cornerian laws. The same could be said about its engines.

Raynar Zaul was in his office, holding a glass of Scotch while looking out the window behind his desk that showed the full picture of Macbeth. Even though he called it his office, it was more like a Command room, where Admirals and such would view the current events of a battle or strategize on the eve of battle.

Of course Raynar, who was a striking Ocelot even in his late thirties, wasn't military and this wasn't originally his ship but he had enough money to buy it and give it some needed upgrades. No, he would be known as a businessman but underneath it all even that was fake. He was a brilliant hacker back in his younger days and managed to slip into a few bank accounts.

One would call him a thief if they knew his true colors, but he did not steal from just anyone. He stole from the biggest corporations, not enough to catch anyone's attention but at best wonder if there was a glitch. And most of it he kept, although he did donate some to certain charities. He actually meant well in his actions, but he also had a reputation to keep up.

His faux career was an inside trading broker, and he has helped many businesses, even governments, who have had financial issues and the truth was, he was pretty good with working with money. His biggest accomplishment, in his mind, was Corneria right after the Aparoid War. Corneria, as well as the entire Lylat System, was devastated by the time the war came to an end, and it was no easy challenge, even for Zaul.

Surprising everyone, he actually donated a large amount of his money to bail out the Cornerian government. Of course, once things started to recover, he got at least some of his money back but it was no concern to him. He had bigger things coming on the horizon.

Suddenly, his intercom went off. "Mr. Zaul, the governor just called to confirm if your meeting with him tomorrow is still on?" His secretary, a dedicated white poodle, was always quick to contact him if anything and that meant _anything, _happened. She was well paid for it too.

Zaul smiled and answered. "Yes Julie, we are and you can tell him to relax as well."

"Understood sir."

Zaul chuckled and took a sip of his glass. Yes, things seemed pretty well right now but something had come up that had caught his attention. "So, from what you were saying, this undiscovered technology could put us almost two hundred years ahead of our time?"

He was talking to someone who had been for the last half hour sitting in the darkness. No one would have seen him because one, he was so quiet and two, he was wearing a black cloak to conceal himself. "Perhaps even three hundred," the figure said. "And if you were the one to find it and unveil it, imagine what that could do for your business…"

"You make a good point," Zaul said. "Of course, I'm surprised you found out this data in the first place. Corneria has said nothing about it."

"That's because even they don't know what it is," the figure said. "But I do, very much. But I should warn you, Fox McCloud and his team have this information as well."

"Yes, that could prove to be a problem," Zaul pondered to himself. "I rather not even resort to violence. So, there actually is another copy of the map?"

"I would not know the exact number but it is possible."

"Then I think I know just the place to find it…"

* * *

><p><em>Outpost Station 1137, Fichina Space<em>

If one had to know what was the most boring, yet paid well job in the Lylat System, all they had to do was ask Stan. Stan the beagle did what most would call the most boring thing ever: he looked at a camera screen, pushed a button when a ship was coming, asked for their ship ID as well as what their cargo was, lower the shield to the docking bay, rinse an repeat.

Because this was supposed to be a highly secure station, it didn't get a lot of traffic because not everything was classified. Too bad for Stan, because with his six hour shift he rarely talked to nor saw anyone. _"Don't worry about the other guys," _they said. _"They have their own jobs to worry about."_

Still, it would've been nice to have someone, anyone, to talk to, especially if it was a nice young, hot cutie. Stan was married previously and had a daughter; in fact he always took the photo of them two to work everyday because it was the one thing that got him through the day: being able to see his daughter when he got him.

Finally, he saw a ship coming in from space and wondered if things were finally starting to pick up. "Incoming freighter, this is Outpost Station 1137, please identify yourself and your business being here." It sounded so dry, like one of those commanders from those sci-fi movies.

"_Outpost Station 1137, this is Cornerian Freighter _Cataclysm_, ID Number 3390DX5. We're here to pick up some special cargo."_

Stan checked the number. "Okay, everything seems good. So, can I ask what it is or if you had to tell me you'd kill me?" There was no response back. _"Sheesh, people these days have no sense of humor…"_ "Anyway, _Cataclysm_, you may land in Docking Bay 3."

He then lowered the force field at Docking Bay 3 and sighed. "Erin," he said, saying the name of his daughter and looking at the picture. "I don't how I keep doing it each day…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the <em>Cataclysm <em>made its way into Docking Bay 3. While this was an actual Cornerian ship, what Stan or anyone else didn't know was that the ship didn't hold a regular standard crew but instead a large commando unit.

All of them were dressed in blue armor and wore helmets that concealed all of their faces. "Alright, just to make this clear this is an in and out mission. No casualties if we can avoid them. Most of these people are non-combatants so if you have to, set to stun. Any questions?" the leader of the group asked. There was none.

As the ship landed, they all checked their weapons for the last time, making sure to take the safeties off. Soon as the ramp started to go down, the leader said, "This should be a simple routine job so let's make it quick."

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay, I didn't realize until I wrote the beginning of this how short it was going to be. The extra stuff I literally did on the top of my head. :D Anyway, you know me, I do like a good cliffhanger or two. So hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and I promise in the future the chapters will be longer.)

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
